Des petits bouts de moi
by Mayalin
Summary: Séquelle de Juste être heureux. Pas vraiment de résumé, juste des morceaux de la vie de Selenn.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Je poste enfin la séquelle de Juste être heureux. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre mais j'ai en ce moment beaucoup de travail scolaire et j'ai mis un nouveau projet en route.

Pour parler de petits bouts de moi, je pense qu'elle contiendra au minimum 3 chapitres mais il se pourrait qu'elle devienne beaucoup longue si le courage me vient…

Dans cette première partie voici le POV de Selenn sur sa dernière journée avant de devenir orpheline. Vous vous rendrez vite compte que j'ai écrit de façon un peu spéciale pour le pov d'une petite fille de même pas 5 ans. En effet j'ai un peu repris la façon d'écrire d'amélie Notomb. C'est-à-dire que j'ai écrit comme si Selenn savait déjà totalement parler.

J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop. En tout cas je vous dis bonne lecture après tout mon balabla.

Bisoux

Mayalin.


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui Maman a décidé de se promener au parc. Elle m'a mise une jolie robe blanche celle que je préfère avec le papillon rose sur le devant. ? Il fait de plus en plus chaud, ce qui veut dire que mon anniversaire approche. Je suis née en Juillet, le 5 plus précisément. Maman dit toujours que les enfants de l'été sont les enfants les plus agités. Elle n'a pas tort. Je ne supporte pas de rester à rien faire ou de rester à l'intérieur quand il fait beau. Maman a même cru un moment que j'étais hyperactive mais le médecin lui a dit que je me calmerais avec le temps…

Maman m'a pris la main et nous sommes partis en direction du parc. Je suis contente. J'aime beaucoup ce parc, le bac à sable est très grand et il y a toujours du monde quand j'y vais.

Depuis tout à l'heure je joue avec un petit garçon de mon âge. Il est blond aux yeux verts. Nous nous amusons à essayer de faire le plus grand château de sable possible. Maman est assise sur le banc à côté du bac et parle avec deux dames. Elle jette régulièrement des coups d'œil vers nous pour surveiller que je ne fasse pas de bêtises ou que je ne fasse pas « ça ». Oh. C'est vrai je ne vous en ai pas parlé. J'ai un secret. Je suis une sorcière, comme Papa et Maman. Je n'ais pas encore de baguette mais j'arrive à faire quelques petits tours, surtout lorsque je suis énervée ou que j'ai peur. La dernière fois que j'ai utilisé ma magie j'ai changé la couleur des cheveux de la voisine en vert parce qu'elle m'avait confisqué mon ballon. Maman m'a drôlement grondée mais Papa m'a fait un clin d'œil et m'a dit Bravo. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi et quand j'ai demandé à Maman elle s'est mise à crier sur Papa. Mais personne ne m'a expliqué…

Je commence à avoir faim alors je vais voir Maman. Elle me dit qu'il va falloir rentre car Papa va bientôt arriver à la maison. Je dis au revoir à mon ami et nous reprenons la route.

Lorsque Papa arrive je suis entrain de jouer avec son vif d'or dans ma chambre. Il me l'a donné lorsqu'il a vu que la balle m'intriguait quand j'étais plus jeune. Depuis il dit à tout le monde que je serais une attrapeuse de génie. Il a dit qu'il m'expliquerait quand je serais plus grande ce que ça voulait dire.

Seulement quand je suis descendue le voir, il était enfermé avec Maman dans la cuisine et ils ne m'avaient pas vu descendre. Papa disait qu'ils les avaient retrouvé, qu'ils allaient bientôt venir, qu'il fallait partir. Mais Maman n'avait pas l'air d'accord. Elle disait qu'on ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

Quand je suis enfin entrée dans la cuisine, ils on tout de suite arrêté de se disputer. Maman a tenté de me sourire mais c'était bien trop faux pour me rassurer. Papa lui m'a juste fait un bisou avant de sortir de la pièce. Peu de temps après j'ai entendu Papa crié « Ils sont là » Maman m'a prit par les épaules et m'a regarder dans les yeux. Elle m'a dit de ne pas poser de questions et de monter dans l'abri. L'abri c'est un endroit qu'on ne voit pas même lorsque l'on passe devant. Elle m'a dit de m'y cacher et ne pas en sortir tant que j'entendrais du bruit. Elle m'a demandé de lui promettre. Alors j'ai promis. Et je suis monté. Mais avant de me cacher j'ai regardé par la fenêtre. Devant la maison, il y avait des hommes avec des robes comme celles de Papa et Maman, celles de Sorcier. Elles étaient toutes noires et les gens avaient mis les capuches et portaient des masques blancs. Lorsque celui de devant à lancer le premier sort j'ai couru me cacher dans l'abri. Je tremblais comme une feuille sans savoir pourquoi.

Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que j'ai passé, assise sur le petit pouf violet. J'entendais des bruits étouffés par les murs, des cris et des bruits de casse. Et puis à un moment j'ai dû m'endormir à force de pleurer.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai attendu quelques temps avant de sortir. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison. La nuit était tombée dehors, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Le salon était détruit. Le canapé éventré. La lampe que Maman tenait de Mamie gisait au sol en 1000 morceaux. Je crois que j'ai appelé Papa et Maman d'abord un murmure et de plus en plus fort.

C'est quand je suis rentrée dans la cuisine que j'ai compris pourquoi ils ne répondaient pas. Ils dormaient sur le sol de la cuisine. Alors je me suis mise à les secouer en hurlant leurs noms. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ne se réveillaient pas. Alors j'ai continué en pleurant jusqu'à ce que j'aie mal aux bras. C'est à ce moment là que 5 hommes sont apparus. Eux portaient des robes bordeaux. Sur le devant on voyait 2 baguettes qui se croisaient en lançant des étoiles. L'un d'eux m'a demandé quelque chose mais je n'ai pas compris. La suite je ne m'en souviens plus je me rappelle seulement avoir hurlé quand ils m'ont détaché de Papa. Et après tout est flou.

Lorsque j'ai à nouveau compris ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'étais dans un bureau avec une dame qui m'a expliqué que mes parents étaient partis. Qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Alors j'ai encore hurlé, appelant mes parents jusqu'à en perdre la voix, et j'ai finit par comprendre qu'elle disait vrai.

Elle m'a ensuite expliqué que j'allais vivre avec ma famille de moins celle qui restait. Je l'ai regardé bizarrement car je n'ai jamais vu le reste de ma famille. Maman n'en avait plus du tout et Papa n'avait plus de contacts avec sa famille depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de ses parents. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est parce qu'il a été à Serpentard quand il était à Poulard l'école où j'irais quand je serais plus grande. Selon son papa et sa maman c'était mal et ils n'ont plus voulut de lui comme fils. Je trouve cela un peu bête, si il avait été à Gryffondor il aurait juste été roue et or au lieu de vert et argent. Et sa mascotte aurait été un Lion et non un Serpent… Peut-être qu'ils n'aimaient pas les serpents ?

Enfin il s'est avéré que j'avais raison. La sœur de Papa n'a pas voulut de moi. Apparemment elle ne voulait pas que je corrompe ses enfants au mal. Du cou je me suis retrouvée dans un orphelinat avec pleins d'enfants mais je restais toujours seule les autres n'étaient pas gentil avec moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là-bas, je sais juste qu'un homme, vieux avec une longue barbe blanche et des petites lunettes, est venu me voir et m'a demandé si je voulais aller avec lui. Lorsque je lui ai demandé où, il m'a dit à Poudlard. J'ai juste pris sa main et je lui ai sourit. J'allais avoir une nouvelle maison.

* * *

Une review? Un avis? le petit bouton du milieu...


End file.
